Ordinary removable dentures, dental plates and the like, comprise teeth mounted in a suitable plate or base. Denture stabilizers are used to fill the interstices between the dentures and the gums or tissues. Prior to placement of the denture in the oral cavity, a denture stabilizer is applied to the denture-plate surface, which, for a perfect fit, should uniformly contact the gums and mucous tissues. The denture stabilizer is formulated not only for its adherent properties, but also to provide a cushion or gasket between the denture and the gums or tissues, thereby positioning the denture securely in the oral cavity.
Considerable effort has been made over the years to develop improved denture adhesive compositions. Both synthetic and natural polymers and gums have been used alone, in combination, and in combination with various other adhesives and other materials in an attempt to improve hold and reduce oozing of the adhesive from under the dental plate, and to reduce messiness and difficulty of removing the residual adhesive from the mouth and dentures. For example, alkyl vinyl ether-maleic copolymers and salts thereof are known for providing adequate hold in denture adhesive compositions. Such disclosures include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,988, Germann et al., issued Oct. 10, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,391, Kumar et al., issued Dec. 25, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,604, Holeva et al., issued Dec. 17, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,652, Clarke, issued Jun. 11, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,918, Kittrell et al., issued Aug. 23, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,933, Synodis et al., issued Nov. 3, 1998, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
In addition to adhesion, it is desirable to deliver anticalculus, antiplaque, antitartar, or antimicrobial benefits via the use of a denture adhesive composition especially for those denture wearers who still have some natural teeth remaining. Tartar is a deposit, which forms on the surfaces of teeth. Mature calculus consists of an inorganic portion which is largely calcium phosphate arranged in a hydroxyapatite crystal lattice structure similar to bone, enamel and dentine. An organic portion is also present and consists of desquamated epithelial cells, leukocytes, salivary sediment, food debris, and microorganisms.
It is generally known that certain polysaccharides applied via an aqueous carrier may prevent specific types of bacteria from adhering to denture acrylic. Wilson et al., Prevention of bacterial adhesion to denture acrylic, J. Dent 1989; Vol. 17; p. 166-70 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,362, Harvey et al., issued Mar. 9, 1993. However, only aqueous compositions of polysaccharides were tested and applied to acrylic strips. In addition, the '362 patent is not concerned with anhydrous compositions or the securing of dentures. The dentures are coated from an aqueous suspension. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,779, issued Feb. 16, 1982, Heyd et al., teaches a non-adhesive denture composition for improving the fit and adaptation of dentures to the oral cavity comprising cellulose polymer or alginate, a demulcent selected from glycerine, sorbitol, and propylene glycol, and 50% to 95% by weight water. This reference also teaches that these compositions prevent the build-up of undesirable deposits such as plaque and have antibacterial and/or mycostatic effects.
Despite the above-noted technologies, a need still exists for denture stabilizing compositions providing not only improved hold but also anticalculus, antiplaque, antitartar, antistain and antimicrobial benefits to the denture wearer. The present invention relates to compositions and methods of reducing, inhibiting, preventing, calculus, tartar, plaque, stain and/or microbes, in the oral cavity of a denture wearer in need thereof, by applying to the oral cavity, an effective amount of non-aqueous denture adhesive composition comprising an effective amount of a colorant, a denture adhesive component, and a non-aqueous denture adhesive carrier. These compositions provide the above benefits, while providing superior denture hold, holding dentures in place for a prolonged period of time.